


Fish and Guests

by Butterfly



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trick is in the movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish and Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Written after _The Girl in Question_ , in S5 of _Angel_. No spoilers for the comics.

"It smells like vampire in here," Buffy said, a little accusingly, which was really unfair, since it wasn't like he'd let any old vampires in. Just two loves of her life. Big deal.

"Yeah. There was a situation. I handled it," Andrew said as he plopped back onto the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. "Teresa didn't have to hit me that hard."

"You're the one who wanted to hang out with Slayers," Dawn pointed out from the kitchen, where she was probably doing some of her homework. Dawn had picked up Italian beautifully, from what Chris had told him. Dawn was just so smart, a real American Hermione Granger... but definitely prettier.

"And Christine and Teresa like to show off," Buffy reminded him as she pulled a bottled water from the fridge. She took a swallow, momentarily entrancing him with the graceful movement of her body and also how the shortness of her shirt revealed her taut stomach as she raised her arm. "There isn't any dust. Should I worry about a home invasion?"

Andrew blinked and then his mind shifted back a few sentences. "Right, right. Not a problem. No late-night ambushes."

"Good. That's good." Buffy leaned against the fridge, her long blonde hair settling around her like a gilt-edge cloud of... something really pretty. Her trust in him warmed him to the tips of his toes. It was like bathing in love. Though actually, that sounded like it'd be kinda sticky. "Willow called. She said that she'd totally love to see you sometime next week."

And then about a week or so after that, Willow would tell him that Giles had called. That was how it was -- a week or two here, then onto the next place. He was the connecting agent while they had their alone time. Just the connection, maybe, but it made him important.

Yeah, there were worse lives.

  
_~end~_   



End file.
